


Don't Worry About Me

by gayassmulti



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Concerned hyunjin, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jeongin is exhausted, M/M, OT8, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, hyunin, they all love i.n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayassmulti/pseuds/gayassmulti
Summary: Jeongin is exhausted but tries to hide it from the rest of the guys. When he finally reaches his limit, a family meeting ensues. (It's cute give it a try)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 3
Kudos: 167





	Don't Worry About Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, this is my first time posting anything here. Criticism is welcome. Hope you enjoy!

Jeongin felt like garbage. Complete and utter trash. He was exhausted from their ridiculously long dance practice and the sleepless night he had. The poor boy could barely manage to take a quick shower before collapsing on the couch in their living room. He wanted nothing more than to sleep until dinner, but he knew he'd raise concern if he did. Felix had already shot him a few worried looks when he noticed how the younger had stumbled around their home after practice. Jeongin quickly sat up on the couch and tried to look less like he was dying, plastering his bright smile on when Chan walked into the room and sat next to him. The two of them watched TV until the rest of the boys had finished showering and joined them in the living room.

Hyunjin sat on the other side of Jeongin and gave him a quizzical look when the younger immediately leaned heavily against him. The boy very rarely initiated physical affection, especially around the rest of the guys, unless he wasn't feeling well. Hyunjin decided to let it go for the time being and make a mental note to check on his boyfriend later on. 

The eight boys decided to order pizza and have a movie night since they could sleep as late as they wanted the next day. Jeongin did his absolute best to appear energetic and happy, but it was clear that he wasn't convincing anyone. He was nowhere near his usual level of enthusiasm. His hyungs shared worried glances every so often and the boy just wanted them to have a good, relaxing evening without having to take care of him, so he tried to assure them that he was completely fine.

They were on their third movie of the night when he started to nod off on Hyunjin's shoulder despite the amount of laughter and jokes coming from the boys around him. At this point he knew someone would comment on it; he was always the very last one to fall asleep because of all of his energy. But he had grown more and more tired as the night progressed and he was having an even harder time faking it.

Soon enough, Hyunjin softly said to him, "we can go to bed if you want to." 

Half asleep, he replied, "no hyung, it's okay, I'm fine," before sitting up again and trying to join the conversation.

"Innie, will you go grab the other snacks from the kitchen?" Jisung requested, far too lazy to get them himself. Jeongin hoped a short walk would wake him up more, so he obliged. He made it to the kitchen before his tired legs gave out and he landed on the floor with a loud thump and a groan of pain. He heard his name being called and several sets of footsteps coming his way, so he tried his best to stand on his own. The poor boy continued to struggle though, and he felt arm wrap around his waist to keep him steady.

"Love, are you alright?" Hyunjin asked, worried out of his mind. This had never happened with Jeongin before and he knew that something was very wrong.

Jeongin tried to say that he was fine, his legs were just tired, but he was so, so exhausted and he could hardly form words or keep his eyes open. Hyunjin and Minho helped him back to the couch where he laid his head on Hyunjin's lap and his legs across Minho's lap. The boys told him to let himself fall asleep and they would discuss everything in the morning. With no energy left to argue, he quickly drifted off to sleep.

Unfortunately, Jeongin was awake again in about three hours after a nightmare of him being kicked out of the group. He woke up in Hyunjin's bed with his boyfriend's arm wrapped around his waist. Jeongin's brain felt foggy and he wanted nothing more than to wake his boyfriend up and ask for comfort.

But no, he couldn't do that. He had caused enough stress already, he needed to handle this on his own. He slipped out of the taller's grasp and made his way to the kitchen for a glass of water. He sat at the table and tried to get himself into a better mental state. Surely he would never be kicked out of the group. The older boys loved him, right? They wouldn't get annoyed with him just for being a little tired. They were a family... right?

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone else enter the room until they sat in the chair next to him and the poor boy almost jumped out of his skin. He immediately felt a stab of guilt when he looked into Hyunjin's tired, worried eyes and his gaze quickly fell to the table in front of him. The older rested a gentle hand on the small boy's shoulder, and spoke very softly.

"Tell me what's going on in that pretty mind of yours." Jeongin felt tears spring to his eyes when he thought about explaining the way he had been feeling for the past couple of days and all he could do was let out a pitiful whine. "Oh, Innie," Hyunjin whispered, pulling the boy into a hug. Jeongin clung onto his boyfriend's shirt and buried his face in his shoulder. He couldn't hold back his sobs anymore, and he let out everything he was feeling until he had used the little bit of energy he had after his few hours of sleep. 

After the boy's cries quieted, Hyunjin pulled back to look at him and wipe the tears from his face. "I'm sorry," Jeongin whispered, eyes downcast. This is the opposite of what he wanted to happen; now his boyfriend would be even more worried. "I didn't mean to make you worry so much. I'm fine, I swear," he continued, wiping his remaining tears and reluctantly moving away.

"No, jagi, you're not fine. We're gonna talk about this in the morning after you've gotten more sleep, okay?" Hyunjin said gently, looking right into the smaller boy's eyes. Jeongin just nodded, knowing there was no use in fighting. Before he could stand, Hyunjin had lifted the younger boy bridal style and started carrying him back to bed.

Jeongin decided to just let it happen, and he rested his head against his boyfriend's shoulder, half asleep by the time he was placed gently onto the bed. Hyunjin wasted no time in laying down next to him and wrapping his arms around the tired boy. Soon, they both fell back asleep in each other's arms.

When Jeongin opened his eyes again, he was in bed by himself. Seeking comfort from Hyunjin, he stumbled out of the room and headed to the living room. Much to his surprise, all of the other boys were there, seemingly waiting for him. Seungmin shut off the TV and Hyunjin was the first to speak.

"Come sit, Innie, we need to talk," he said gently. Jeongin felt a stab of fear as the worst possibilities ran through his mind. They could be kicking him out of Stray Kids right now. He tried to quiet his mind as he walked over to sit next to his boyfriend, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders to help calm him down.

"Why didn't you tell us you were so tired, Innie? We would've taken care of you," said Chan.

Jeongin didn't know what to say, so he stuttered out "I don't know" before trying to say that it really wasn't a big deal and they didn't have to worry about it, he was completely fine.

The boys saw right through him though, and Changbin responded with, "bullshit dude, you literally collapsed last night," and Jeongin fell silent. His gaze fell to his lap and he was barely holding back tears.

The final straw was Chan saying, "we just want you to know that you're not alone." Jeongin burst into tears, hiding his face in his hands. He could hear the other boys speaking but couldn't make out any words, he just curled into Hyunjin's side and continued crying. 

Finally, Felix's voice broke through. "Jeongin, please talk to us. It hurts to see you so upset," he said softly. 

The youngest managed to stutter out "I'm sorry, I don't mean to make you all worry so much." There was a pause from his hyungs, and he looked up to see seven confused, concerned faces. "Really, I'm fine, I was just tired last night," he continued, voice shaky.

Seungmin finally responded with a gentle but firm voice, "You know you don't have to hide your exhaustion from us, right? We're all here to help each other, you shouldn't be handling this stuff on your own." The others nodded in agreement, so Seungmin continued. "How about you tell us how you've really been feeling for the past couple of days."

Jeongin clutched onto Hyunjin's hand before explaining the pure exhaustion and stress he had been dealing with. The others understood completely; they had all been there before. They made Jeongin promise to tell them if and when he was going to reach a breaking point, no matter when it happened. The rest of that day was spent smothering the boy in love and affection and, although he complained, he couldn't be happier.

The next week was just as busy, and Hyunjin had been much clingier than usual with Jeongin. He refused to let the latter out of his sight, and although he didn't really mind, Jeongin was curious as to what caused the change in behavior. 

One night as they were laying in bed, all wrapped up in each other, he decided to say something. "Hyung, you know I'm okay, right?" he began. When Hyunjin asked what he meant by that, he said, "you've just been... really focused on me lately. I really don't mind but I hope you're not worrying all the time. I'm okay."

Hyunjin looked into his eyes and raised a hand to cup the side of his face. "I can't just /not/ worry about you, love. Seeing you breakdown like that last week was my worst nightmare coming true, and I'm not gonna let it happen again." Jeongin felt a pang of guilt, and let his gaze fall to his boyfriend's chest. "Hey, no, don't feel bad," the older said, reading his mind as always. "I'll take extra good care of you for a while if that's what it takes for you to feel okay, and I don't mind in the slightest, okay?"

"Okay," Jeongin mumbled, still feeling bad. The two boys moved even closer, the younger laying his head on Hyunjin's chest with his arms wrapped around his waist, and Hyunjin's arms enveloping the smaller boy. "I love you," Jeongin murmured.

"I love you too, sweet boy."


End file.
